Such an ankle brace is presented and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,400. More particularly, the said patent specification relates to ankle braces in which each arm of the brace has a plurality of cushioning chambers separately inflatable through their own valves, the two arms being joined by a simply flexible connecting member of Velcro material. Furthermore, the patent specification also refers to earlier ankle braces which had only one cushioning chamber on each arm. According to the information in the patent specification, however, the use of only one cushioning chamber resulted in high pressures outside the region of the ankle.